


Second Chances (Devilman Crybaby)

by LycansaurusRex



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, F/F, Hurt Akira Fudo, Hurt Ryo Asuka, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Ryo gets a second chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycansaurusRex/pseuds/LycansaurusRex
Summary: Ryo wakes up to find himself in a familiar yet odd situation, it's as horrific as the tiny bit of his mind remembers, but there's that one person who he immediately recognizes, but just can't put his finger on who it is. That person is Akira Fudo, the man who will end up giving the fallen angel a second chance.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I'm willing to post, and it's already gotten hella attention! Thanks so much, I'm glad you all like it! I'll be posting as quickly as possible.

Broken.  
Ryo Asuka was broken, shattered to a million tiny pieces; his heart his soul, his sanity all brought to a bits because of a few small mistakes.

The mistake of letting fate take its course, the mistake of letting other’s emotions and feeling corrupt one’s self, the mistake of letting love become sickness.

The blonde angel stared down at the corpse of the boy he once knew as Akira, as Devilman, as a best friend. He was no longer crying, his screams and sobs had already ran out, now he was just… lost.

Not lost in thought or anything along those lines, no, he was just lost.

A wave of emotions he had never felt before had come in, crashing together like the waves of a tsunami, only to clear, leaving an empty void, and honestly, this void was much worse than those emotions, even if it was normal for him.

Ryo lifted his eyes from Akira’s body to look around, look around at the world he had ruined, destroyed, brought to an end.

He felt the oxygen catch in the middle of his throat, making his eyes burn as his body told him to breathe, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t, not after what he had done.

The world began to spin around him, the stars that somehow managed to survive the war quickly turning to nothing but blurry dots. The sound around him turned into a ringing as well, was this what suffocating felt like?

Though, he wasn’t afraid, he was quite blissful, actually. He felt his eyelids droop to a close as he fell over to the ground, everything going black as he lost consciousness.

Little did he know, his pain wasn’t over just yet, no, this was just the beginning, the beginning to yet another end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices must be made.

That’s how Ryo was raised.

The villagers used him as a tool, as a weapon, but still had the audacity to call him a god.

They killed for him,cried for him, bowed down for him, and he hated it. He absolutely despised how people were being killed for him, he hated how people were treating him as if he wasn’t just like any other kid, he hated how he knew he wasn’t like any other kid.

All the praise tore him up on the inside, yet he managed to keep a straight face the entire time, managing to hold back his emotions by staying curled up in a tight ball, shielding himself from the rest of his people, keeping them at a safe distance, even if it was just his mind protecting him.

He cried the first couple times it happened, he hated seeing men and women writhing in pain, their hearts being ripped out of their chest, the look on their faces as it happened, as they realized it wasn’t worth it.  
He was a child afterall, it was natural for him to be scared, it was natural for him to stare in horror as the blood spurted from the insides of people he once called family.

The worst thing though, was the feeling of familiarity.

The deja vu with every stab.

This had happened before, he knew it, he knew exactly what would happen next, he knew who’d die, he knew whether this would be the last tear or just one more added to a flood that would soon overtake his eyelids.

Yet he didn’t know.  
He didn’t know how he knew all this, he didn’t know how he was able to look at someone and immediately be filled with the feeling of guilt, because they would be the next ones to go.

And yet it all kept happening, and it sucked, because it made the villagers look at the boy as even more of a god, and he despised it.

Though, it all changed when the men with guns came.

Ryo had hidden behind a group of bushes as he watched the men and women, sons and daughters of his home get slaughtered, and it brought a sickening pain to his stomach as he realized he knew this would happen, he knew he would be the only one to escape, and he knew he’d have to run for miles before he felt safe again.

And run he did.

He ran until his little feet couldn’t take it anymore, he ran until he was so dehydrated he could feel even his lungs become dry, he ran until he collapse out of pure exhaustion.Still though, he didn’t feel safe, he didn’t feel like he had gotten away yet, and that thought itself brought tears to his clouded blue eyes, the feeling of danger filled his chest until he couldn’t breathe anymore, unsurprisingly, this was not a new feeling. The world spun around him as a headache filled his brain, making his vision go black before he felt his eyes close and his body go limp.

For the third time.  
===  
“Hey, hey wake up! Are you okay?”

Ryo blinked to an ungodly loud yelling, whether it be from the sudden jolt awake or because the voice was actually loud he was unsure, but it sure did make him angry.

“Sh-Shut up,” He growled, bringing his hand to his forehead, slowly sitting up,”You’re too l-oud.”

He opened his eyes to see a dark haired boy in front of him, and dear god did his face fill him with dread.

He wasn’t sure why, but this kid was a terrifying sight, a mix of anger, dread, agony and an unknown feeling boiled in the pit of his stomach, making him gag.

“You okay?’ The boy spoke, his voice soft, matching his features. 

Ryo could recognize this softness, he remembered it from somewhere, but he didn’t know where, what he did know, is it would later fill him with sadness and this was confusing him to the point of frustration.

The smaller boy grabbed Ryo’s hand, Ryo quickly smacking him off as he did so though, making the brown haired boy pout.

“It’s not nice to hit people, you know?” He frowned,holding his arm where Ryo’s palm made contact.

 

“Who are you?” Ryo growled, making the smaller boy tilt his head.

“I’m Akira Fudo, nice to meet you!” He smiled, making Ryo frown,”What’s your name?”

Ryo scoffed,”None of your business.” he looked up at the boy, a sparkle in his eyes, making Ryo suddenly fall into a trance,”I’m R-Ryo… Asuka…”

Akira smiled happily before wrapping his arms around Ryo, catching him off guard,”Nice to meet you, Ryo! I’m sure we’ll become best friends!”

Ryo frowned with a blinked,”F-Friends?”

“Of course silly!’ The young boy smiled,”I always love to make new friends!”

Ryo gave him a confused look before he was pulled off with his hand in Akira’s.

Though one thing still lurked in his mind,

Who was this boy?

And what is this feeling?


	3. Sabbath

“Devils?”

Ryo didn’t even bat an eye at his companions outcry,”Yes, devils,” He spoke with a monotone voice, as per usual.

Akira let out a whimper,”Ryo, you can’t be serious, I mean, it’s devils!” he cried out,”And what is a Sabbath anyways?” 

“It’s a party where demons can be summoned due to the bad energy and sinning,” The blonde boy spoke,”The sex, drugs, drinking, it’s like a devil trap.”

Akira shook his head,”Wait what?” he yelped,”Ryo, I don’t think-”

Ryo quickly interrupted,”Just go with it, we’re almost there.”

Akira whined before leaning back in his seat, tearing up at the thought of the party,”Fine…”

===

The two boys arrived at the party, the blaring music could be heard even outside of the thick, wooden doors, lights flashing through through the crack underneath the door, as if the people inside weren’t even trying to hide the illegal activity.

“Now, Akira,” Ryo turned to the shorter boy,”I’m going to need you to-”

Ryo was cut off by a sudden flash in his head, though it was quick, it played an entire scene. Blood was everywhere, Ryo’s leg was broken and Akira was no longer himself as he tore into the demons around him, it was like he was predicting the future… or seeing the past.

“You need me to what?”

Ryo shook his head as Akira snapped him out of his trance, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly being stopped by a lump in his throat.

“Ryo, you okay?”

Ryo shut his eyes tight before gulping down the spit that had clogged his throat,”I’m fine…”

Akira tilt his head,”You sure, you look sick?”

Ryo ran his hand through his hair,”I’m fine.”

Akira nodded,”Okay… what were you trying to say before?” He spoke up, looking into Ryo’s blue eyes.

Ryo placed his hands on Akira’s shoulders,”I need you to trust me.”

Akira gave Ryo a confused look before smiling with a small head tilt,”I’ll always trust you, Ryo!” he shined before wrapping his arms around the taller boy, catching him off guard for once.

“Y-Yeah… thanks…”

Akira pulled away with a frown,”Are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting really strange.”

Ryo nodded once again, taking a deep breath in, and out.

“I’ll be fine, now let’s go.” he spoke, returning to his normal, blank attitude as he opened to door, revealing something only a stoner’s wet dream could create. Women’s breasts could be seen everywhere you look, along with sexual acts, whether it be intercourse or oral, people were taking little pills, dancing and seeming to have a very fun trip.

A small girl with large breasts approached the boys,”Wel-”

“We don’t have time.” Ryo spoke, grabbing Akira and pulling him away so they could sit on a bench away from everyone.

“So where are the demons?” Akira spoke, looking over at Ryo, who had already began swallowing back a bottle of unknown alcohol.

Ryo pulled the bottle away from his lips,”There’s not enough sinning here, we need more blood.” He spoke, standing up.

“W-What are you-”

Akira was cut off by the sound of Ryo’s bottle smashing, a smirk growing on his lips before he charged forwards, slicing the bottle through an innocent girl’s chest, then a male’s, and another. Ryo was unstoppable at this point, slicing through everyone’s skin, causing blood to spurt everywhere.

Then it started.

The small girl from earlier began morphing into a monster, her breasts turning into large mouths and ripping the heads off of two men close to her.

Ryo smiled triumphantly before he was met with a fist to the face, making Akira run to his aid, quickly meeting the same fate as he did, blood spewing out of his nose.

More and more people began morphing into demons, others becoming their victims in any way possible.

Akira looked over to see Ryo being attacked by a bird like demon, only to look behind him to see another demon charging at him.

Run wasn’t a fast enough word to describe what he did next.

Yet as Akira was sprinting, he felt something… someone inside of him, trying to free itself, trying to take over, and the more and more he ran, the more and more they succeeded.

Over on Ryo’s end, a crow looking demon was scratching and clawing at him, his leg broken and bloody as he pushed at the creature.

That’s when he saw it… him.

Akira charged at the demon full speed, ripping it off of Ryo before going nuts on all the other demons, tearing them to shreds, taking bites of their flesh, anything to save the remaining humans.

The flashbacks, they matched this exact scene, and the smirk that had grown on Ryo’s face turned into a look of fear, a look of regret, two things Ryo hadn’t truly felt in years.

Ryo dropped his camera in an attempt to get up, completely forgetting just how damaged his leg was, the pain shooting from his toes to his hip in a matter of seconds, sending him crashing to the ground yet again, laying there helpless as Akira, Amon, roared in triumph.

Ryo had made a warrior out of his once small and weak friend.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, most of these will be relatively short, though closer to the end I think they'll get longer. I'm glad to see so many are enjoying it so far though!


	4. Aftermat

Ryo sat at his desk, tapping at the keyboard of his computer when he heard the door open.

Looking up, he saw, Akira, or what he had become at least. 

He had gone from looking like your typical twelve year old boy with emotional problems to a man, and an attractive one at that, he had grown in height, muscle mass, he had even gotten tanner. and his features became sharper, no longer looking youthful, the only problematic spot Ryo’s mind could point out was his ungodly butt-chin.

Akira approached Ryo, wrapping his arms around him as they usually would before removing the bag he had slung over his shoulder and throwing it to the side, leaning on the desk beside Ryo.

“Man, you’re lucky to live in a place like this.” He smiled, admiring the plain white walls and high roof, looking out the large windows to see the city landscape below.

Ryo chuckled, closing his laptop to look up at Akira, resting his head on his hands,”It’s not much,” he spoke smugly, as if he wasn’t currently living in a home most people would kill to have.

Akira rolled his eyes,”Of course it’s not, you’re Ryo.” he teased, poking Ryo’s cheek before laughing at the disgruntled look that grew on the other’s face because of the “unprofessional” behavior. 

Ryo shoved Akira’s hand away, sitting back in his chair and looking up at his friend’s new look, the change almost making him unrecognizable, minus the similarities in this Akira and new Akira’s hair.

Akira caught him staring and flashed him a smirk,”You like my new do? Aren’t I just the sexiest man alive?”

Ryo’s face grew a slight red tint, making him look away quickly,”You look fine, though, I did prefer when your chin didn’t look like it had cheap implants.” He frowned, raising his brows at the, now highly offended, Akira.

He huffed, “Like you can talk about other people’s looks, bowl cut.” he frowned, looking away with a pout and crossed arms.

Ryo shook his head,”I don’t have time for immature comments about my hair, Akira.” he stood up, finishing his sentence with a judging glare aimed towards the childish half demon currently leaning on his expensive, white wood desk.

Akira stood up straight, rolling his eyes,”Lighten up a bit, Asuka, you’re a total downer sometimes…” he looked to the side and raised his brows,”More than sometimes, actually.”

“Enough childish behaviour, now on to the elephant in the room,” Ryo spoke,”You’re probably confused about this, aren’t you?”

Akira nodded,”Definitely,”

Ryo walked over to the window, looking out it as if he was trying to be dramatic,”The devil, Amon, has picked you as a vessel, but you’ve managed to keep a human heart.” he turned his head slightly just to look at Akira,”This means, you can become one of the greatest weapons history has ever seen.”

Akira was caught off guard,”Weapon? Against what?”

“Not what, who.” Ryo turned around completely,”You’ll be fighting against demons, Akira.” He spoke, walking back to the desk in which Akira sat,”With the power of a demon, but a human heart inside, they won’t be able to stop you, no one will be able to stop you.” He smirked, something that still managed to scare Akira, even if he could easily rip off the blonde boy’s head in a matter of seconds.

Akira frowned,”Are you sure?” He licked his dry lips,”I mean, I’m not even sure how to control any of this, there’s still a demon inside of me?” He teared up, a completely normal, though annoying, thing for him.

“Yes,” Ryo was straight forwards, sometimes a little too straight forwards, “But over time and with practice, you’ll be able to control it fully, you won’t have to worry about your safety ever again.”

Akira looked down,”And what if I can’t, what if I can’t control it?” He frowned,”What if I start killing people?” he looked up,”If that happens-”

“You need me to kill you, I know.”

Akira went silent before speaking,”Y-Yeah… how’d you know?”

Ryo shrugged,”Lucky guess,” he spoke smoothly before turning around so Akira couldn’t see the frown on his lips and confusion in his eyes.

This wasn’t just a lucky guess, he knew that was exactly what Akira was going to say, he knew what Akira was going to say the entire time. He hated how this kept happening, he hated the deja vu that filled every action, he hated how he knew that he was going to do the smallest thing, even flinching, and how he knew when he’d do it, even if it was going to be the next day or something small like in one minute.

“Hey, you okay?” Akira spoke, placing his hand on Ryo’s shoulder, making the boy in white jump, he wasn’t expecting that one.

Ryo slowly turned around to face Akira before swallowing down saliva that had gathered on his tongue,”Yes, I’m fine.” He croaked, clearing his throat three words too late.

Akira smiled, punching Ryo lightly in the shoulder,”You scared me, thought you were having a stroke or something.” He smirked with a small chuckle.

Ryo put on a fake, nervous smile,”Y-Yeah.”

Akira raised his brow before noticing something beyond the clear sliding doors behind Ryo’s head. He ran over, leaning against the glass before turning around,”Your pool is huge! Do you ever use it?” He smiled, childish Akira quickly returning.

“I don’t have time.”

Akira groaned,”You’re so boring! Live a little!” he spoke, sliding open the doors, “Look how nice it is right now! You could totally be swimming!” he thought for a moment before running behind Ryo, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door,”Why don’t we go for a swim right now? We haven’t actually hung out just for fun in forever!” He smiled, not listening to a word Ryo had to say before shoving Ryo in, quickly jumping in afterwards, landing right on top of Ryo as he resurfaced.

Ryo resurfaced, yet again, gasping for air after almost being beheaded by Akira’s ass landing on him. He looked down at his now soaked white clothing, before tensing up due to a large wave of water hitting him in the back of the head.

“Got ya, lameass!”

Another flashback came in, telling him he was supposed to get angry at Akira, telling him to go behead the fucker, but instead he decided to have some fun for once in his life, maybe if he changed enough things, he’d stop getting these flashbacks.

He turned around, an evil grin on his face.

“Two can play at that game, Fudo.” he spoke before sending a surprisingly large wave at Akira, sending him back a couple feet before replacing the surprise on his face with a shit eating grin.

“Oh it’s on, Asuka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more lighthearted then the rest, as the pool scene itself was pretty lighthearted, and this one shows a little more of the slight crush Ryo has on Akira. I'll update again tomorrow! (I'm gonna try two a day from now on, but I actually have exams at the moment so I might be held back sometimes, if I do sorry!)


	5. Nightmares

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

People’s bodies had been torn to bits, limbs were sprawled across the track, and all Ryo did was watch, even knowing he was the one who caused it. 

He watched as the half demon ran around the grass, biting into people’s flesh, tearing them apart bit by bit, spitting the bones out after swallowing down the flesh of it’s once screaming victims.

This clearly wasn’t any regular nightmare, not one that your mind just creates because it has nothing else to do, no, this one was a memory. This one had already happened, just not in this life, not in this reality, but Ryo was still able to put every part together and come up with exactly what would happen next, because it had all already happened.

Ryo turned away from the gorey scene, looking at the two horrified men in front of him as screams echoed behind him, before walking straight out the door, ignoring the fact that he had just created a mass killing.

===

Ryo sat up in bed with a gasp, running his hand through his hair as he thought over the dream.

It wasn’t the dream itself that scared him, no, it was the fact that he knew it wasn’t a dream, but a memory. It scared him that it had already happened, that he was able to see a past that had never happened. He started to put everything together, all the times he knew what was going to happen, all the times the sudden deja vu almost made him regurgitate that afternoon’s lunch.

Right as his brain put everything together, Jenny walked in, looking down at him as he sat on his bed, still panting for air.

“Is everything okay?” the woman asked, standing at the side of Ryo’s bed, holding her hands together in front of her.

He looked up at her, his face still pale and sweaty before he shook his head,”E-Everything is fine, Jenny. I’m sorry I bothered you.” He sighed, leaning back against the headboard, his mind still racing after all of that.

“You’re lying,” Jenny spoke up,”You’ve remembered, haven’t you?”

Ryo quickly turned his head to look at her,”Remembered?”: he croaked out, the sudden turn almost giving him whiplash.

The redhead sighed,”I knew this would happen,” she spoke before sitting beside him,”Tell me what you know.”

He gulped, looking down at his hands,”Well, I’ve been able to tell when and where everything will happen, and nothing is a surprise anymore, it’s like… bad deja vu. Though, tonight was the worst…” he bit his lip before speaking,”I had a nightmare, but it wasn’t a nightmare,it was a memory. A demon had rampaged a track meet, and I had caused it, but I didn’t seem to… care?”

He looked up,”What the hell is happening, Jenny?”

The odd looking woman shifted where she sat,”I knew you’d remember, but not this early…”

“Remember what, Jenny?!” Ryo barked angrily, still not getting his answer.

“Ryo… You brought an end to humanity, fate took over and you remembered who you really are, but God gave you another chance at life, to make it up to him.” She spoke as if this was something that would be normal.

Ryo frowned, confused and in shock,”Who… Who I really am? What the hell does that mean?”

Jenny shook her head,”I thought you would’ve remembered by now,” She looked up at him,”Satan.”

Ryo’s eyes went wide, he was completely caught off guard, who wouldn’t be if they just found out they were Satan himself?

“You can’t be serious, I’m not Satan, Jenny.” He frowned, pointing to his chest,”And how the hell would I end the world?”

“I can’t tell you that…” She stood up,”All I can say, is now that you know, you can make the decision to go along with it, or to change everything, to bring demons and humans together, forever.” She turned, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Ryo sitting in shock on the bed, his mouth ajar as he contemplated what Jenny just said.

He was Satan? How could he be, he was just a regular human, right?

But, back at the village… They worshipped him, why would they worship a human, and how did he cross the ocean to get to where he was now from the jungle?

Everything became too much for him, and Ryo quickly threw off the blanket, getting out of bed and running to the nearest toilet, vomiting into the porcelain bowl, the contents of everything he had eaten that day splashing in the water below him, the smell making him vomit even more.

Once he finished, he fell back against the wall, shakily reaching up to the handle and flushing the puke down, ridding the bathroom of the disgusting smell.

He ran his hand through his hair before thinking to himself, did he want to end the world? Did he want to go along with everything and lose it all, or did he want to ignore stop this mess, stop the demons from creating a war, from ending the human race as he knew it?

And if he did stop them, for who? Which weak human deserved the world?

He gulped as he realized exactly who he was going to work for, as he realized which human deserved the world, which human he respected and cared for enough to fight against the things he’d supposedly created.  
That was the thought he had as he went back to bed.

He was not going to let the end come, especially not at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short for such an important chapter, but I really wanted to get it out, and I wanted it to be quick to the point.


	6. I'll Fight For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW:MENTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS NOT A DESCRIPTION BUT IT'S THE MAIN PART OF THIS CHAPTER)
> 
> Well, we're reaching the end, it was super fun writing this even though it's so short, don't worry though, this isn't the last chapter.
> 
> Also, major bomb dropped in this one wow.

The next weeks were absolute hell for Ryo.

Fighting the things he knew he created, watching them bite and tear at the man he was fighting for, it was terrible. Though, the worst part wasn’t any of that, it was keeping it all a secret. The fact that he was the devil himself, the creator of all these monsters, it tore at him, tried to rip him apart from the inside, and the fact he had to keep it from Akira, it was downright sickening.

The track meet went down in the way his nightmare told him it would, he tried to avoid it, tried to stop Koda from turning, but the grief took over the runner, slowly but surely letting the demon inside take over, rampaging on live tv, killing almost every person in the stadium in front of millions of watchers.

Ryo was panicking, every plan he made to stall the end failed, every move he made was thwarted by those damn demons, it was killing him. He had to watch the world falling apart, and he was following suit, starting to give up. Akira even noticed this, watching as his childhood friend’s once cool, composed attitude turned into an easily panicked, weak one.

But everytime Akira asked, Ryo would push him away, tell him he was just afraid, make sure he didn’t have to speak to him any longer than needed, and it sucked. Akira was following in Ryo’s footsteps, because if this was bad enough to scare the Ryo Asuka, the man who could look into the eyes of a demon and smile before sending a bullet into their forehead, it was bad enough to terrify Akira.

That night Ryo had to go out, fight on his own, he wouldn’t let Akira come with him anymore, he always feared that he would turn and Akira would hate him, he hated the idea that at any point his secret could come out and everything would change.

Though, maybe this time he should’ve brought Akira, because in times like this, once strong people could turn into scared kittens at the sound of a pen dropping.

===

Ryo snuck through the alleyways between stores, gun in hand, eyes darting back and forth to make sure the path was clear, even the sound of a rat scuttling past a garbage can was enough to make him jump, he was sure he’d be safe.

Except people can be a lot more quiet than a rat.

A hard force connected with the back of his head, sending him to the ground and his gun flying forwards, out of his grip. He quickly turned his head to see a gang surrounding him, a group of dirty looking men covered from head to toe in violent looking tattoos quickly surrounding him, knives in hand.

“This one looks girly enough,” One of them commented, making the others cackle before quickly grabbing Ryo, sending a few punches to his gut to weaken him, then throwing him back to the hard ground. A few of them held his limbs down as they worked on removing his large jacket.

“Get off of me!” He barked, struggling in their grip, watching as his layer of protection was quickly removed from him and tossed to the side, leaving him in his white turtleneck and pants. The bigger man of the group slowly worked to undo the smaller boy’s pant zipper before flipping him over, shoving his face into the ground.

Ryo knew exactly what was coming next, and at that point he regretted not bringing Akira with him.

===

Akira was beginning to get worried, Ryo was not in the state to fight alone, even with a rifle on hand. He was small, he was scared, and the people out there were ruthless, and willing to do whatever was needed to get what they wanted.

The thought of Ryo being out there, except for a group of scums brought a snarl to Akira’s face. He wasn’t sitting there any longer, he was going searching for Ryo, even if it went against what he said, even if it put his own life in danger, because who would just sit there as their friend was in danger, knowing fully well they could help? Not Akira, that’s for sure.

Akira made his way out of the apartment, looking for any signs of Ryo, which shouldn’t be too hard as his big ass, white coat stuck out like a sore thing in the barren streets, probably not a good idea on his part. 

It wasn’t long before he stood on a roof above an alleyway, a gang of men surrounding something, no, someone. This wasn’t uncommon to see these days, it was getting hard to get laid and some people were just so scummy that gang rape was their conclusion. 

Akira was about to start jumping roofs again before he saw something that almost made his stomach come out of his throat.  
A large, white coat, Ryo’s coat.

It only took seconds for him to get to the ground, quickly ramming through the men to find Ryo covered in bruises, weak and shaking between them. Akira ripped Ryo from their grasp, helping him to the side before beating the ever living shit out of the men that hurt his friend. 

After throwing the last man to the ground, not a hundred percent sure if he was even alive at that point, if any of them were alive, he turned, running back to Ryo, who was sat against the wall Akira had pushed him against prior, still shaking, still vulnerable.

Akira quickly grabbed Ryo’s coat, blanketing it over him before kneeling in front of him, he tried to give him his space, he really did, but the panic and anger that filled him wouldn’t let him, he quickly grabbed Ryo’s shoulders before bringing his face close to the other’s.

“Ryo, are you okay, what happened?” He shouted, internally face palming at the question, clearly Ryo wasn’t okay, and Akira knew exactly what happened. 

Ryo stared off into space, his eyes filled with fear as if it was still happening, this made Akira realize he needed to calm down, for Ryo. He backed away slowly, removing his hands from Ryo’s shoulders, slowing his breathing as sitting on his knees, letting Ryo breathe.

It took him a few minutes, but Ryo eventually came to the realization that the men were no longer on top of him, allowing him to breathe. He took in a gasp for air, which surely went down wrong, sending him doubling over into a fit of coughing and gasping, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried not to projectile vomit at Akira.

After he was able to breathe he looked up at Akira, shaking his head and sitting up straight, quickly putting on a calm expression, which was clearly fake. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He spoke, his voice shaky but monotone, he was clearly still shaken, only putting on a calm facade for Akira.

Akira frowned,”N-No, Ryo,” He spoke sternly,”I’m done with your excuses!” He barked, almost a little too loudly, making Ryo sink down slightly. “For the past three weeks, you’ve been telling me that you’re fine or you’re just scared, and I’m sick of it!” He looked down before bringing up his hand to wipe his now teary eyes,”You don’t have to lie to me, Ryo, you can trust me.”

The words brought the emotions that Ryo had been storing away for weeks back to the surface, hitting him like a truck and sending him crashing down. He doubled up, shoving his face into his hands and wailing into his palms, quickly catching Akira off guard, as it was so out of character.

Akira didn’t say anything, just quickly wrapped his arms around his sobbing partner, running his hands through his short hair and down his trembling back, he knew how to calm a crying person all too well, as the rolls were usually reversed.

===

Ryo and Akira didn’t say a word to each other on the way back to the apartment, Ryo’s eyes still red and his cheeks still tear stained. Sure, it was awkward, but it also gave them time to think as they walked beside each other.  
Akira knew he would protect Ryo till the end, until he ended up dead, but he at least knew he wasn’t going to watch Ryo go.

Ryo, he decided he was no longer going to sit in fear as the world crumbled apart, he realized there was someone worth fighting for as he shook in Akira’s arms, that someone was Akira himself. Akira made Ryo feel something he’d never felt before, he made him care about someone, he made him feel things for once.

He made him feel love.

Ryo Asuka was in love with Akira Fudo, and he would fight for him 'til the end.


	7. The End

Ryo was losing it.

People around him were dying, the nightmares were getting more detailed, and everything was going wrong.

The nightmares kept coming true, every effort he made to change things never worked, some even making things worse, and he hated it.

Akira was noticing the change in Ryo as well, he was constantly shaking, he was always on high alert, he looked insane, even more so than most of the murderous people on the streets, even more so than half the demons that killed half the population.

Akira made his way into the large room that Ryo would spend his days in, usually sitting at his desk on his computer, though now Akira would always walk into Ryo sitting on his bed, curled up against the headboard, hands in his, now greasy, hair.

“Ryo,” He called out, making his way to the bed, finding the blonde on his bed, as per usual. He sat beside him, legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he finally spoke,”You need to talk to me, dude, you’ve changed. It’s making me worried.”

Akira gave Ryo a side glance, ignoring the mumbles that come out of his mouth for the most part. He sighed, disappointed but not surprised by the lack of a response.

Until he heard a few suspicious things coming out of Ryo’s mouth.

“I caused this.”

“I couldn’t save him.”

“I’m losing him.”

Akira turned on the bed, getting closer to Ryo,”What did you just say?” he spoke, leaning in closer to hear him clearer.

“I’m Satan.”

Akira was taken back by those last words, his eyes going wide and a pit forming in his stomach. Everything made sense now, Ryo was Satan, Ryo caused all of this, he created demons, and now he was regretting it. Though, Akira still couldn’t put his finger on who ‘him’ was.

Rage filled Akira, but he was able to swallow it down, it was a mistake, Ryo didn’t mean to do any of this, right? Even if he did create demons, he couldn’t control them, he couldn’t tell them what not to do and what to do, right?  
Akira gulped before putting his hands on Ryo’s shoulders, bringing the mumbling to a stop. He took a deep breath in before looking Ryo in the eyes.

“Ryo, we can end this, together.”

Ryo’s eyes stopped flickering to look at Akira, a shimmer of hope within them, that’s exactly what he needed to hear, that Akira knew the truth and still forgave him, still cared enough to fight with him.

Though, the statistics still made it hard for Ryo to believe, how could two guys stop the apocalypse, even if one was Satan himself.

“Ryo, I know you probably don’t believe me, but I want you to know, I trust you, I trust us, and I believe that together, we can stop the demons.” He put on the classic Akira smirk,”Plus, we have hundreds of devilmen on our side, we can do this.”

Ryo stared at Akira, still in shock, though the sudden feeling of something warm and wet sliding down his cheek snapped him out of it.

“Ryo, you’re crying.” Akira smiled, tears growing in his own eyes.

Ryo brought his hand up to his cheek, pulling away to see tears on his fingers. He wiped away the salty liquid in his eyes, only for more and more to come. It felt out of character for him, unnatural, but he accepted it, he accepted the feeling of his chest sinking in on itself, he accepted the burning in his eyes, he accepted the hiccups that came out of his throat,

Though what did catch him off guard, was when his body forced him up, grabbing Akira’s face and bringing his face towards his own, their lips joining together in a kiss.

They pulled away, staring each other in the eyes before a smile came to both of their faces.

“Akira, I-I love you…” Ryo spoke up, his voice hoarse.

Akira smiled, shaking his head,”So I’m ‘him’.”

Ryo gave him a confused look,”W-What?”

Akira let out a laugh,”When you were mumbling to yourself, you kept mentioning a ‘him’. At first I didn’t know who he was, but I guess I do now.” He spoke, giving Ryo a slight head tilt.

Ryo blinked for a moment before a smile returned to his face again, it was soft, warm, and for Akira. “Yeah, i guess you are.”

There was a moment of silence before Akira got up, leaning into Ryo’s face yet again, this time the kiss was long, and filled with love and passion, it was something only two people who would die for each other could share, and it even lead to other things, much more intimate.

===

Akira and Ryo laid together, Ryo’s head on Akira’s chest,”You’re sure we can do this?” He spoke, looking up at Akira.

Akira gave him a cocky smirk, looking down to do so,”I’m positive, and you?”

Ryo smiled,”Well if you’re positive, I’m positive.”

Akira threw his arms up in the air like a child, letting out a loud “Hell yeah!”

Maybe everything would be okay, maybe peace would be restored.

===

So many of them were dead.

Demons and Devilmens’ bodies lay lifeless, scattered across the earth, fallen soldiers for a world no longer worth living on, until now.

The Devilmen had won, humankind had won, though their blood painted the plantlife below, they were still victorious, because the demons had lost.

Akira and Ryo stood above it all, devilmen and some humans cheering below them, it was all okay, they were okay.

“Akira,”

Akira looked beside him at Ryo, who was now a full blown angel, his feature pretty much glowing as he hovered beside him.

“Yeah?” He spoke, his voice raspy from the battle.

“Thank you,” Ryo spoke, his voice soft,”For forgiving me, and giving me a second chance.”

Akira gave him a confused look,”A second chance?”

Ryo smiled,”You wouldn't understand, but thank you anyways.”

Akira nodded,”Well, you’re welcome, I guess.”

Ryo sighed in triumph, a smile on his face.

At least one nightmare stayed a simple nightmare, a simple illusion of sleep.

Now it was his dreams coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it all comes to an end. Thank you all so much for liking my work, it means SO MUCH to me and I can't wait to write more. Hope you enjoyed this end (Though it is pretty short) , to be honest, I was planning on turning it all around just to be a dick, but I couldn't do that to you guys or myself. And yes, they did bang in the middle of the demon apocalypse, had to get some gay in there ;). If you want more work that won't be posted here, you can follow me on Tumblr https://anstrix.tumblr.com/ (but only if you want)
> 
> Hope to write for you guys again soon!
> 
> Kody signing out.


End file.
